


[授权翻译]What Doesn't Kill You

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles works nights as a poledancer, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a professor and Charles is a TA, Erik is trying to do the right thing okay, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Positive, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik是个新上任的教授，对自己的助教有点儿着迷，却能很好地控制自己。直到有一晚他的朋友把他拖到一个俱乐部，而在这里他发现了自己助教的夜间工作……</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]What Doesn't Kill You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Doesn't Kill You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576632) by [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor). 



What Doesn't Kill You

作者：[professor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor)

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组 （Shame_i_translate）

 

待在这让Erik感到有些尴尬。

 

 

Emma朝他翻了个白眼。“你才28岁，而且这是你作为教授的第一年，你没必要表现得有多么高尚。”

 

 

Erik想说些什么，是的，他需要行为高尚，并且他还想成为终身教授，但在看到Azazel和Janos时他选择了闭上嘴。他们来到这脱衣舞夜总会庆祝Azazel和Janos的订婚，Erik能做的就是闭上嘴，为他的朋友感到快乐，毕竟半年之前在这个州他们还不能合法地结婚。

 

 

Erik又点了一轮酒。Emma说得对，稍微放松一点不会置他于死地。

 

 

饮料都端上来了，他向这对幸福的夫夫敬酒。他压抑住心中因嫉妒而产生的刺痛，他们都找到了彼此作为另一半。

 

 

当Janos嘘声向他致意时，Erik正在给Emma讲关于学生的可怖故事。“你俩闭嘴，我想没有打扰的看这个。”

 

 

Erik的目光转向舞台那边，噢，他真是个可爱之人，波状的黑发，牛奶般的白皙皮肤，还有纤细的臀，绕着钢管舞动。他既柔韧又有力，腿环着钢管时仅仅骨盆使力便能上下扭动，手臂在空中悬荡。

 

 

Erik的嘴有点干，所以他再要了一杯。舞者弯曲着，扭动着，旋转着表演他的固定节目，Erik被他的柔韧和可爱完全迷住了。

 

 

当舞者以一个大大的摆动和跪在舞台尽头的动作结束表演的时候，Erik看清了他的脸。

 

 

这就像是给了他狠狠一击。

 

 

 

 

*****

两月之前Erik刚成为助理教授，手上还有油墨未干的博士学位证书。他默默惧怕自己会把事情搞砸，他选择以虚张声势的勇敢应付一切。

 

 

Charles，这个学期分派给他的助教，以乐观，坚定的支持和香醇的咖啡款待逐渐拆除了他为自己建构的每一堵墙。他传授给Erik在学校和院系混下去的秘诀，威逼他参加教研组的外出活动，还要不抱怨地给劣等生的论文评定成绩。

 

 

Erik对他已经有了点小小（极大）的迷恋，还略微做了邀他出来喝咖啡的计划，在学期结束后，在严格意义上他不再是Charles的上级之后。

 

 

（并不）小小的迷恋已燃烧为 _熊熊欲火_ ，Erik不确定自己能不能撑过 _接下来的十分钟_ ，克制自己不用牙齿把他的丁字裤扯下来，不直接就在舞台上操他，而在以后必须以教授的举止对待Charles的学期里就更别说了。    

 

 

*****

除此之外Erik对那晚再无记忆——他不知道自己是怎么撑下来的。但他肯定没说错话，因为在那几小时后他选择离开时他的朋友愉快地祝他晚安。

 

 

Erik回到公寓里，飞快地脱掉衣服，往手上抹润滑剂。他沉醉于一幅幻象：他跟随Charles到他的私人化妆间（无所谓他可能没有自己的化妆间，但天杀的这只是Erik的想像），赞扬Charles的舞技，Charles微笑，害羞地为他一个人跳了舞，Charles颇具技巧地骑着他，正如他熟练掌控着钢管，Charles的头往后仰，眼睛紧闭，就像祷告般叫喊着“ _Erik”“Erik”“Erik”_

 

 

Erik尴尬地花了不少时间才从幻象里抽身而出。但如果有谁认为Erik对脑内的想法感到内疚，他就应该受到诅咒。

 

 

*****

已经是星期一，Erik再次思考起对自己的想法感到愧疚啊什么的。因为他觉得自己是如此不正常。

 

 

他甚至不能看Charles，Charles穿着他可笑的羊毛衫和卡其裤，他做不到不去想他不穿它们有多么美好。

 

 

他们刚刚圆满完成了演讲，Charles在帮他收拾东西。

 

 

“我还能为你做些什么吗，Lehnsherr教授？”Charles问道，在每场演讲完成后他都会这么说。作为尊重，Charles坚持在学生们面前称呼他的头衔，尽管Erik比其他人大不了几岁。幸运的是Charles同意在院系里时叫他Erik。Erik以前从未在意过，但今天Charles以恭敬口吻说出的 _Professor Lehnsherr_ 直接对他的老二产生了影响.

 

 

“不，但还是谢谢你，”Erik说，成功地把话挤了出来.。

 

 

他宽恕了自己，然后跑去了图书馆，在这四层图书馆被人遗忘的角落里有许多洗手间。

 

 

Erik一头扎进洗手间里，锁上门，然后扯出他的性器。只是抚了三次他就释放了。

 

 

这个学期还有两个月。Erik会因性欲得不到发泄而死的。

 

 

*****

今天是星期六，Erik去了那个酒吧，坐在黑暗角落里隐秘的一张桌子旁，沉沦在一杯杯酒里。

 

 

Charles在舞台上扭动，Erik努力控制自己不掏出老二，不直接就在这里手淫，这儿没有桌布来挡住视线（或许是因为这个原因），所以他一直隐忍着。

 

 

Charles结束了表演，Erik跌跌撞撞地走出来，坐进的士里。

 

 

回家后Erik整夜都在手淫中想着Charles。他也许应该对自己的行为感到卑劣。

 

 

但他没有。

 

 

*****

已是星期三，Erik走进办公室，看到Charles趴在他的桌子上。

 

 

他几乎当场就要血管爆裂了。

 

 

Charles拿起书，直起身，转头，看见了Erik。

 

 

“怎么了，Erik？”他问，红唇描绘话语。

 

 

“没什么，”他粗声说，然后开始谈论下周讲座的计划。

_还有16周。_

 

 

Erik在半夜打飞机的中途起身。

 

 

如果第二天Charels能注意到他有多累，他便不会对此作何评论。

 

 

*****

另一个星期六，另一个在俱乐部的夜晚。招待和服务员都能认出他来了。Erik模糊地考虑要伪装一下，但最终还是打消了这个念头。

 

 

Charles登场了，噢，这是新花样，还有个人和他一起。

 

 

然后他们开始表演。

 

 

Erik对那个男人怨恨有加，他可以触碰Charles，可他却只能依靠狂热的想象来满足自己。

 

 

或许Erik不应再来这俱乐部，或许只有这样才能挽救他的理智。

 

 

但他知道自己做不到。

 

 

*****

他的朋友帮不上什么忙。

 

 

“说真的，你只要操他就好啦，”Janos说，“我要被你现在没有得到释放的性欲弄得窒息了。”

 

 

Erik瞪他，“谢谢你的支持。”

 

 

Azazel大笑，“我真不理解还有什么问题，他又不是刚刚高中毕业的18岁新生。他有25岁了吧？26？还有，离期末就只有一个月了吧？约他出来。如果他说行，就把他操得死去活来。如果他说不，那好吧，但至少你知道他是怎么想的了。

 

 

Emma鄙夷地挥手，“拜托，这是Erik。你什么时候见过他把事情简单化的？”

 

 

Erik希望他们都葬身于火海。

 

 

*****

Erik和Charles在办公室里评定论文，Erik想自己终于成功地控制了性欲。他不需要宽恕自己整个早晨都“跑去卫生间”。

 

 

Erik和Charle度过了一段愉快的时光，他们评分，抱怨一些愚蠢的学生。他们又重享了Erik第一次去俱乐部和未遭遇巨大危机之前的那段友谊，这段时光让Erik十分愉悦。

 

 

“超过吃中饭的时间啦，”Charles说。“想要我跑去买点什么吗？”

 

 

Erik微笑，“是的，谢谢你。”他拿出钱包，但Charles摆摆手。

 

 

“你可以下次去买，” 在Erik下单前他说，然后离开了。

 

 

Erik心里暖暖地想着“下次。”也许…也许他没有他想的那样没有希望。

 

 

*****

敲门声传来时Erik正在这下雨的寒夜里享受热咖啡和新书。

 

 

他往窗外瞥去，不禁咒骂。

 

 

是Charles，浑身湿透了，看上去惨兮兮的，当然也极其吸引人。

 

 

Erik猛冲过去开门，把他领进来。

 

 

“我的车坏了，手机停电，也忘了带伞，”Charles说话的时候Erik不禁为他担忧，胡乱将他裹进毯子里。“我能用你手机打个车吗？”

 

 

“你先暖和一下吧，”Erik说。他带Charles进他的房间，拿出可以给Charles换的毛衣，然后就去厨房鼓捣了，开始泡茶。

 

 

身后声响传来时，Erik正等着水开，他转身去看Charles。

 

 

Charles裹在毯子里，显然下面什么都没有穿。

 

 

Erik大脑短路了。

 

 

下一件他知道的事就是他跪在Charles面前，把头倚在Charles被毯子包裹的肚子上。

 

 

“我一直试着等到期末，”Erik以不同于平时的镇定缓慢地说“但我想如果我现在不和你做爱，我现在也许 _真的会死掉_ 。”

 

 

“噢 _感谢_ 上帝，”Charles说，在那之后一切都变得模糊，只剩下一连串互相摸索，跌跌撞撞到了Erik的卧室以及脱掉他们的衣服和毯子的印象

 

 

然后他们都赤裸着，在Erik的床上亲吻，这比Erik想象的要好上万倍。

 

 

“这整个学期你都让我抓狂，”在吻的间隙Charles喘着说。

 

 

“我让你抓狂？”Erik大笑，如果这不会使他从吻里分心。

 

 

“哦上帝是的。每次我问‘我还能为你做什么吗，Lehnsherr教授？”的时候，我都希望你会说‘是的，我需要你趴在桌子上，Charles，’或者‘是的，我需要你张开腿，让我吸你的老二，Charles，’但你 _从来_ 没有，然后你开始 _来我的俱乐部_ —”Charles用一声呻吟打断自己的话

 

 

“噢上帝，这未免有点太公主新娘了，而我还错过了？”此刻Erik感觉自己实在是愚蠢，然后另一件事引起了他的注意。“你在俱乐部看到我了？”

 

 

“是的，噢上帝，每一次，每一次我都希望你会来我化妆间—”

 

 

“你 _确实_ 有一个私人的化妆间？！”

 

 

“好吧，我占用一个杂物间。可仍然！我们可以凑合着用。”

 

 

“下次来俱乐部我一定会去那的，然后我们可以随你所爱地操。”Erik允诺，舔Charles的脖颈。他晃着他的脑袋。“上帝，我真是太蠢了。几个月来我们其实可以一直这么做。”

 

 

“不要为有这可敬的意图而道歉。即使有时这会使人非常绝望。”Charles微笑，抬臀。

 

 

“的确，”Erik喘息。“那，让我来补偿你吧。你为什么不再问一遍那个问题呢？”Erik请求道。

 

 

Charles向他投去一个充满欲望的眼神。“我还能为你做什么吗？Lehnsherr教授？”他喘息着问。

 

 

“是的，我需要你张开腿，让我吸你的老二，Charles，“Erik闷声说

 

 

Charles呻吟着，张开双腿，Erik开始干活。噢， _上帝_ ，Charles的 _回应是如此热情_ ，头往后仰，眼睛紧闭，发出淫荡的轻喘和呻吟，Erik觉得这是他听过最甜蜜美妙的声音。

 

 

直到他将Charles带到边缘，Charles不断喘息说，“噢上帝噢上帝噢上帝ErikErikErik继续，Erik，继续，继续。”的时候，他想这才是他听过最动听的声音。Erik从来不是个会吞下的人但他现在这么做了就是为了看到Charles的反应，而且他因为这细碎的哭喊获得了更多的鼓励。

 

 

Erik再次舔舐着Charles，支撑手肘享受这幅景象：Charles，脸泛着红，身子疲软，像是经历了一场毁灭，眼睛没有焦距，胸口不断起伏。

 

 

“几分钟之后，Charles说“到我了”，然后往下滑去然后…噢， _噢_ 。他非常擅长这个。Erik弓起身子，手抓着床单，当Charles用舌头在他性器前端打转时不禁手握成拳，现在是他在放纵地呻吟。

 

 

Erik尽可能地保持着，想要这次经历富有韵味，但这是如此美妙，那包裹他性器紧致湿滑的热度，不久Erik就在叫喊中高潮了。

 

 

Charles爬上来依偎在Erik身旁，这是Erik才意识到自己是在 _真真切切地操他_ ，因为在所有的姿势当中他最喜欢这紧靠的姿势。

 

 

“你不需要吞下的，”Erik小声说。“我的意思是，因为我刚才那么做了。如果你没有我不会介意的。”

 

 

“唔”Charles在他耳边低语。“我想要。我喜欢你的味道。”Erik感觉自己的性器因此抽动了一下，就好像他再一次18岁。“这晚留下来吧？”Erik问。 _永远留下来_ ，Erik想。

 

 

“噢，我想是吧，”Charles说。

 

 

*****

当周五晚Erik在酒吧遇见他朋友时，Azezal咒骂，Janos假笑，Emma翻了个白眼，然后说“噢感谢上帝。”

 

 

在想到更重要的事情前， _这就是他所说的_ 在Erik的脑袋里闪现。

 

 

“噢，得了吧。你们不可能 _知道_ 的，”Erik抗议（弱弱地）。

 

 

“我们了解你，甜心，”Emma点明，Erik不得不承认。

 

 

Azazel从钱包里拿出钱递给了Janos，他迅速把钱收了起来。“真的，你就不能再等两周吗？我有钱赌在上面，Lehnsherr，你个混蛋。”

 

 

“他下雨天出现在我门前，浑身湿透，”Erik说。没人对此进行争辩。

 

 

*****

当Charles宣布下学期他会成为另一个教授的助理时，在理解更深层的内涵前Erik有那么一刻陷入全然盲目的恐惧中（噢上帝他仍然爱我吗？），也就是说他不再是Charles的上级了。对他来说也挺好。他非常愿意成为Charles的男友。

 

 

“嗯，”Charles说，Erik意识到自己像是个蠢蛋一样把最后一句话说出来了。 _你在干什么，你只和他睡了一次，你会因为太急把他吓着的。_

 

 

“抱歉，我不是故意的，我知道这太快了——”Erik笨拙地说一些正确的措辞。

 

 

Charles以一个吻打断他。“噢，不，你说了，我也不会让你溜走， _男友_ 。”

 

 

Charles咧嘴笑，Erik也露出鲨鱼笑，他们在Erik（锁上的）办公室里以口交来庆祝。

 

 

*****

Erik刚刚结束了第一个作为教授的学期的期末成绩评定。他往服务器上传成绩，在系部管理系统把文书归档，然后回到办公室打包。

 

 

Charles在那里等他，靠在桌旁带着具有情色意味的浅笑。没有别的什么。

 

 

Erik也咧嘴笑，然后把身后的门扣上了。

 

 

“我只是想说，这个学期和你共事是我的荣幸，”Charles说，他严肃的语调和眼睛调皮的忽闪极其不和。“在学期结束之前，我想要确保，我还能为你做什么，Lehnsherr教授？”

 

 

Erik打心里知道他的这句台词。“是的，Charles，我需要你趴到桌子上。”

 

 

*****

“我们从来没有谈论这个，但你能接受我的工作吗？”外出吃饭的一晚Charles问Erik。

 

 

Charles是正确的，他们没有讨论过这个，也许他们是应该的。Erik花了点时间来整理自己的想法。

 

 

“好吧，首先，我能问你为什么在俱乐部工作吗？”Erik问道，因为Charles的回答会影响他自己的回答。起舞时Charles看上去十分雀跃和淡定，如果Erik觉得Charles是被强迫的，他会在很早，很早之前就提到这个话题。

 

 

Charles耸肩。“钱很可观，工作时间和我的计划也不冲突，这是很好的锻炼，还有，好吧，”睫毛之下他朝Erik投去调皮的一瞥。“我喜欢这种关注。”

 

 

Erik舒了口气。“我能看出来你似乎喜欢这份工作，但如果你不，我会把这个话题提早说出来，因为我在乎你，你知道的，是吧？”Charles点头，Erik继续说。“但除开这些，你是个成人了，有能力做出自己的决定，也不会是我来说你能做什么，不能做什么。”

 

 

“好吧，是的，Erik，”Charles说。“但我希望你能给我一个 _意见_ 。”

 

 

“围着钢管起舞时你真的，真的太辣，我喜欢看你这样，”Erik说。“我也乐意知道所有在俱乐部看你跳舞的人当中，你只和我回了家。”他考虑道。“但我觉得我不会喜欢你开始在客人两腿之间跳。可话又说回来，这是你的选择，不是我的。”

 

 

Charles坏坏地咧嘴笑，不断眨着眼。“噢，但如果我给你跳一支这样的舞呢，Erik？只是为你。”

 

 

Erik咽了口唾沫， _并表示乐意一试_ _。_

 

 

“当然很好。”


End file.
